Rémission
by Heleonora
Summary: Et les yeux clos, il laissait la fine brise nocturne caresser son visage, espérant quelque part au fond de lui qu'elle soigne l'entièreté de ses blessures jusqu'aux plus invisibles. Ou bien qu'elle l'emporte comme une feuille morte qu'elle trouverait sur son chemin.  Suite directe de la saison 7. [Sheith]
1. Nocturne

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt, Comfort

NDA : Suis-je la seule à vouloir intensément la suite de Voltron ? Je ne sais pas ! En tout cas, mon petit cœur de lapin en avait besoin, et ce qui a commencé en OS, puis fiction pour répondre au besoin imminent de Sheith dans ma vie s'est transformé en projet de publication. Donc me voilà à vous partager mes écrits, en espérant que vous puissiez passer un bon moment ! (publication les vendredi et mercredi.)

* * *

Nocturne (Chopin : op. 9 no. 1 in B flat minor)

Toujours dans une sorte de flou impalpable, la réalité mêlée à ses souvenirs peut-être inconscients, il ne se savait en vie que par les douleurs qui se propageaient constamment d'un bout à l'autre de son corps. Et aussi parce que sa mère, à son réveil le lui avait assuré, son visage contrastant le blanc du mur de sa chambre à l'odeur impersonnelle d'hôpital. L'inquiétude, la joie et la fatigue se lisait dans ses traits en un étrange mélange qui faisait mal au cœur et qui lui apportait la certitude que son propre état devait être bien pire. Ce qui était le cas. Et ce soir encore il cherchait à comprendre où était l'amélioration extraordinaire de son état que louaient les médecins chaque jour, appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa fenêtre, avec pour seule lumière celle d'un croissant de lune qui inondait d'argent la Garnison, l'horizon détruit, l'intérieur de sa chambre. Et les yeux clos, il laissait la fine brise nocturne caresser son visage, espérant quelque part au fond de lui qu'elle soigne l'entièreté de ses blessures jusqu'aux plus invisibles. Ou bien qu'elle l'emporte comme une feuille morte qu'elle trouverait sur son chemin.

-Keith ? Comment tu vas ?

Seuls ses yeux s'ouvrirent face au paysage sur lequel ils s'étaient fermés, sa respiration qui s'était bloquée un instant à peine reprenait son rythme lent et mesuré. Le murmure de l'appel l'avait sorti de ses pensées, le bruit de la porte ne l'avait lui, pas alerté. Il reprenait pied avec la réalité et un léger sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres. Les étoiles se détachaient sur leur lit d'ombre, des pas se rapprochaient de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Il faudra quand même que tu me dises comment tu fais pour entrer ici en pleine nuit sans avoir à passer par les fenêtres.

-Je suis un VIP dans le service, j'ai mes entrées ! Je l'ai sûrement plus vu que quiconque ici à une époque. À l'exception des personnels bien évidemment. Par chance, mon clone maléfique a réglé tous les problèmes !

-Quelle chance ! J'aurai dû demander aux Galras de m'en faire un alors...

-Keith ?

Les intentions qui se voulaient enjouées se perdaient dans le silence de la nuit qui était revenu, plus fort que jamais. Et sa conscience ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper longtemps à la question qu'à chaque fois il évitait consciencieusement, à laquelle il n'avait volontairement pas répondu. Toujours adossé au mur, son visage à moitié tourné vers l'extérieur, il senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ne pourrait plus y échapper, il le savait. Mais il ne savait comment interpréter cet ultimatum composé d'un sentiment de délivrance à venir et d'une peur extrême : celle de devoir se révéler sous la lumière de la lune comme en plein midi. Tout l'air de ses poumons se vida d'un coup comme un entraînement à ce qui allait venir. Une introduction à ses paroles futures qu'il retardait. Une de ses jambe engourdie se déplia lentement dans un froissement de tissu. Il cherchait à perdre un temps qui lui semblait interminable. Il se savait pourtant face au mur.

-Pendant tout ce temps, je ne me suis jamais posé de questions sur quoi que ce soit en dehors de ce qui me semblait nécessaire d'être fait. Et j'ai fais en sorte de faire ces choses-là. En donnant tout ce que j'avais. Avant notre retour je n'avais jamais pensé que pouvoir reconnaître les constellations que j'avais sous les yeux me manquait tant. Et en même temps je me sens si peu à ma place ici. Pour tous les autres, revenir sur Terre était une évidence. Je le croyais aussi. Et j'ai compris que contrairement à eux, je n'avais rien ni personne qui m'attendait ici. Même plus un toit, un endroit à appeler chez moi. Et que je me sentais un étranger là-même où j'ai vécu. En dehors de ces murs, je n'ai plus nulle part où aller. Et si il n'y avait que ça... Shiro, je sais que je ne t'ai pas donné la réponse que tu voulais entendre...

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses. Surtout pas dans un moment comme celui-ci. Pas entre nous.

-J'étais terrifié. Pendant qu'on transportait ce monstre sur nos Lions le plus loin possible. Avant qu'elle n'explose et nous propulse inconscients sur Terre. Et ce n'était même pas de savoir que j'allais vers une mort certaine, non. J'étais terrifié parce que la communication avec l'Atlas avait été rompue, que j'ignorai comment tu allais et que je risquais de ne jamais le savoir à nouveau. Je me suis senti plus seul que jamais.

Sa main toujours sur l'épaule qu'il sentait lasse, Shiro avait comme retenu son souffle de peur de qu'il ne recouvre les paroles qu'il entendait et qui raisonnaient en lui en un douloureux écho. Jamais il n'avait oublié ce qu'il avait ressenti, avant d'être ramené par Allura du Lion Noir. Et pourtant, alors qu'il aurait voulu trouvé les mots justes pour le réconforter, il ne sut quoi dire, tout deux plongés dans un silence qui les ramenaient aux plus sombres moments de leurs vies. Alors il se rapprocha un peu plus, unis dans cet instant où chacun d'eux lisait en l'autre et se comprenaient sans aucun mot, retenant son dernier pas qui aurait brisé une frontière qu'il s'interdisait de franchir. À présent ils savaient tout deux que ce sujet-là ne serait plus abordé car ils avaient tout partagé et exorcisé. Et un moment passa, suspendu, pendant lequel personne n'avait parlé ni bougé. Si ce n'étaient les paupières de Keith qui avaient fini par se refermer et les doigts de Shiro qui dessinaient avec lenteur leur propre toile. Un moment qui leur avait été nécessaire.

-Quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir ?

-D'après les médecins d'ici la fin de la semaine, sous condition de revenir tous les deux, trois jours.

-Et tu sais où aller ?

-À vrai dire, tout le monde m'a proposé de venir, mais je n'ai jamais répondu. Ils viennent de retrouver leur famille, leur chez-eux, je ne me vois pas m'imposer comme ça...

-Je comprends. Tu sais, ma porte t'est ouverte. C'est même une demande que je te fais ! Je passe mon temps à éviter cet endroit depuis qu'on est revenu.

-D'où tes escapades nocturnes jusqu'ici ?

Pour la première fois, Keith avait tourné son visage vers Shiro, un sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux brillants. Shiro lui-même avait rigolé à la question et l'expression de Keith à ce moment-là lui avait rappelé l'impertinence du jeune garçon qu'il était autrefois, celui qui avait grandi si vite et qui avait tant changé aujourd'hui.

-Entre autre oui.

Le long du bras de Keith glissait la main qui était à peine un instant plus tôt sur son épaule, laissant dans son sillage une douce tiédeur dont les doigts venaient finir leur course en se glissant entre les siens.

-C'est d'accord, je viendrai.


	2. Romance

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt, Comfort

NDA : Me revoilà pour la suite de cette fiction ! Un chapitre un peu plus sombre mais qui permet de dénouer quelques problèmes et aide aussi dans le fil de mon récit. Aussi, petite incoherence de ma part que je signale, celle de la description de l'appartement. Je sais qu'on en aperçoit une partie dans le E1 S7 mais j'avais déjà écris quand je m'en suis rappelé (et j'avais aussi envie de me lâcher sur mes talents cachés d'architecte). En espérant que ça ne gène personne dans sa lecture ! En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, commentaires, suggestion pour la suite ! ~  
(publication les vendredi et mercredi.)

* * *

Romance (Dvorak : Romance for piano and violin, Op.11)

-Ça vaut pas le château des Lions, mais c'est chez moi. Enfin, en tout cas ça l'était avant de partir pour Kerberos.

Ouvrant la serrure dans un souffle retenu, dernière porte d'un couloir tapissé d'autres numéros et de l'ocre caractéristique de la Garnison, Shiro contenait en lui une sourde angoisse à l'idée même de faire un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. À ses côtés, Keith tenait le silence d'un cérémoniel négligé, quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'invité à entrer à son tour, il ne franchisse la ligne symbolique que représentait le battant noir en bois ouvert face à lui.

-Excuse-moi pour les cartons, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de tout trier.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es chez toi.

Dans ses pensées, Keith découvrait l'espace autour de lui. La grande baie vitrée en face de l'entrée plongeait la pièce entière sous l'or d'un soleil de début de soirée. Un canapé déplié en lit contre le mur de droite où un oreiller et une couverture mal pliée étaient posés, une table basse sur laquelle une tasse à café était abandonnée et milieu de dossiers divers et deux bibliothèques contre le mur opposé encadrant un meuble télé. Un peu partout, des cartons empilés ou au sol, fermés ou laissant s'échapper l'ébauche d'un objet quelconque. À sa droite se devinait dans une semi obscurité l'espace de la cuisine, une simple table et deux chaises. Son regard tomba alors sur Shiro, qui appuyé dans l'ouverture d'un couloir le suivait des yeux dans sa contemplation, une étrange impression nostalgique figée sur son visage. Son maigre sac sur son épaule, il s'en rapprocha, comprenant que c'était là qu'il était attendu.

-La porte droite, c'est la salle de bain, juste en face, c'était ma chambre, je te l'ai préparée. Elle a longtemps servie de bureau, donc ne t'étonne pas de trouver encore pas mal de dossiers un peu partout.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, merci à toi, mais attends... Ta chambre ? Mais et toi ? Shiro, ne me dit pas que le canapé...

-Je te laisse t'installer, je retourne à mes cartons.

Sans voix et étonné, il poussa la porte de la dite chambre, sans même poser de question quand à la pièce au fond du couloir qui n'avait pas été mentionnée. Il savait que ça ne servirai à rien d'exiger des explications que le principal concerné ne souhaitait pas donner de lui-même. Mais ces pensées, tout aussi raisonnables soit-elles, ne permettaient pas de diminuer ce sentiment désagréable d'inquiétude qui germait au plus profond de son ventre. Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la chambre, la porte à semi close comme frontière entre l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude qui le suivait sans relâche et qu'il ressentait dans la pièce principale et un sentiment de culpabilité de voler l'espace de quelqu'un d'autre mêlé à l'excitation de marcher dans les pas passés de celui qui comptait tant à ses yeux.

Comme dans le reste de l'appartement, la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre et au travers les rideaux à moitié tirés plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance irréelle, presque hors du temps. Cela ne durerait que quelques minutes encore avant que le ciel ne s'obscurcisse définitivement et jette sur le ciel son manteau d'encre pour la nuit à venir. Il posa son sac sur l'anthracite des draps et jeta un regard par la fenêtre, observant un instant les allées et venues des uniformes d'argents de nombreux étages plus bas. À sa gauche une bibliothèque pleine de divers documents, un tabouret et une desserte qui devait servir de bureau. Quelques livres aussi qui semblaient avoir pris la poussière semblaient être là depuis un long moment. À sa droite, une penderie vide qu'il s'employa à remplir du peu de ses affaires qui n'avaient pas été détruite dans l'explosion de sa maison et que sa mère avait pu lui récupérer. Pas grand chose en somme. Dans la pièce d'à côté, il entendit un programme quelconque de télévision s'allumer. Et pendant qu'il accomplissait sa tâche, il ne cessait de repenser confus et indécis au comportement de Shiro qu'il entendait depuis la chambre en train de bouger des poids. Sûrement les cartons. Et qu'il alla rejoindre aussitôt.

-Shiro, je peux t'aider ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

-Oui. Bien sur que ça va. Pourquoi une telle question ?

À genoux, au dessus d'un vêtement qu'il pliait à la hâte sans vraiment le regarder, il tourna son visage vers celui inquiet de Keith qui, du regard, fixa en guise de réponse muette le canapé, les dossiers empilés, une manche de veste d'uniforme qui dépassait du carton dans lequel elle venait d'être mise, et enfin son visage épuisé. Et comme pris en faute, ses poumons se relâchèrent, tout le poids de son corps retombant sur ses talons, la boite devant lui poussée du bout des doigts sur le parquet, place que pris Keith immédiatement pour lui faire face.

-Je n'ai jamais été seul ici. Quand j'ai aménagé ici, à la Garnison, c'était avec Adam. C'est son uniforme que tu as vu. Il ne sert plus rien à présent. Comme quasiment tout ce qui rempli cet appartement. Revenir aujourd'hui me rappelle beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Chaque pièce me le rappelle, lui, et me rappelle combien on a été proche un jour. Combien je tenais à lui. Malgré notre séparation, j'aurai au moins voulu lui parler. Une dernière fois...

Et au moment même où la voix tremblante de Shiro sombrait dans le silence, que Keith prenait ses mains dans les siennes en guise de réconfort, il s'effondra d'avoir mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours. Le visage au creux du cou du jeune paladin, il réalisait enfin que la perte de son ancien fiancé était définitive. Il réalisait qu'il avait perdu une part de lui, il y a de cela des années et qu'il n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Il réalisait aussi, à la chaleur des bras qui l'enlaçaient dans l'obscurité du soleil couché, qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur de se retrouver seul la nuit face à ses souvenirs, car à présent il ne l'était plus. Et dans son dos, le son de la télévision qu'il avait allumé pour masquer les cris de ses pensées redevint limpide, n'étant plus un brouhaha incompréhensible qui occupait un peu ses oreilles et très peu son attention. Il entendait aussi la respiration inquiète de Keith qui continuait de le rassurer de par sa présence. Il avait encore sur lui cette odeur capitonne d'hôpital qui semblait ne jamais vouloir vous quitter.

-Tu as le droit de prendre le temps Shiro. Le temps qu'il te faudra et que tu n'as pas pu prendre depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Plus que n'importe qui tu en as besoin. Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là et je t'aiderai. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir des faiblesses, ne plus être le pilier de tous mais avoir à son tour une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Car plus que jamais, il en ressentait à présent le besoin sous le poids accumulé des événements qui s'étaient enchaînés, acharnés et dont il fallait à présent se remettre.


	3. Je te veux

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt, Comfort

NDA : Me revoila pour ce chapitre trois ! Grand merci à celles et ceux qui commentent, mettent en fav' ou qui follow cette histoire, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que mon texte plait ! À mercredi prochain pour la suite ~ (publication les vendredi et mercredi.)

* * *

Je te veux (Satie)

-Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

Dans la cuisine, adossé à un plan de travail, Shiro tasse de café entre les mains venait de quitter le fil de ses pensées en voyant des cheveux bruns, plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, passer le pas de la porte de la chambre. Apparemment mal réveillé, il le détaillait sous la lumière du matin, sourire aux lèvres, prendre place sur une chaise comme si cela représentait un effort insoutenable.

-Non du tout, rassure toi. J'ai juste l'horrible sensation d'être de plus en plus fatigué, alors que je n'ai fais que dormir depuis des jours. Et ce n'est pas drôle !

À côté de lui, Shiro n'avait pu s'empêcher de rigoler franchement. Bien que compatissant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Keith, il n'avait pu résister à la vision de ce dernier, la tête s'effondrant entre ses mains au moment même où il prononça ses premiers mots de la journée. Amusé il posa sa propre tasse avant d'en attraper une nouvelle qu'il remplit aussi de café. Il ajouta un sucre.

-Tenez très cher, en accompagnement de mes plus plates et sincères excuses.

-Idiot !

-Je le mérite sûrement !

S'asseyant à son tour à table, sur la chaise faisant face, il échangea avec Keith un rire complice. Un de ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de partager depuis longtemps et qui, il s'en rendait à présent compte, le cœur serré, lui avait profondément manqué. Le soleil de fin de matinée réchauffait doucement la pièce et des fragments de courant d'air leur parvenait sous le bruissement des rideaux. La journée s'annonçait douce. Et Shiro profitait de cet instant presque parfait, où pour une fois le calme était permis, retrouvé après une soirée à admettre toutes ses omissions et le temps passé à rejeter ce qu'il n'était plus, comme si jamais il ne l'avait été. Une nuit où il avait enfin pu fermer les yeux sans voir aux travers de ses paupières les spectres décharnés de tout ce qu'il s'obstinait à vouloir oublier sans même les avoir acceptés. Tous ces souvenirs avec lesquels il apprenait à composer, sans les laisser triompher sur la vie qui continuait. Et un sourire tendre aux lèvres, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien rester comme ça toute sa vie, face à Keith à présent plongé dans ses pensées et illuminé par la lumière d'un jour naissant, l'angoisse et la froideur permanente ayant disparu sous ses traits alcyoniens.

Fouillant dans sa poche, il profitait du moment où le jeune paladin était occupé à boire son café pour en sortir, dans un bruit métallique qu'il ne pu éviter, un objet qu'il posa sur la table, caché sous sa main qu'il avançait au centre de la table. Interloqué, Keith reposa devant lui sa tasse, regardant tour à tour la main posée à plat sur la table et la satisfaction évidente de Shiro, apparemment fier de lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le questionner, il vit la main se décaler pour laisser place à des clés.

-Les doubles de l'appartement. Je me suis dis que ça serait plus facile comme ça. Tant que tu le voudras tu seras chez toi ici.

Bien que ne s'attendant pas de base à une réaction particulière, le silence qu'il avait crée l'inquiétait quelque peu. Keith restait les yeux rivés sur les fameuses clés, sans bouger ni même parler. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir en les lui donnant, et de ce matin où il les avait retrouvée au fond d'un tiroir, jusqu'à ce moment, cela lui semblait être une bonne idée. Mais il s'était peut être trompé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main prendre avec force et précipitation la sienne et voit les yeux gris, une profonde émotion de joie gravée en eux, qui plongeaient dans les siens. L'image même de la reconnaissance qui se levait sous la force de l'émotion et couru se jeter dans ses bras, manquant au passage de renverser les tasses. Mais peu importait maintenant que sur ses épaules des bras fin l'étreignait, que dans son dos un corps s'appuyait et qu'a ses oreilles battait le souffle court d'une tendre euphorie.

-Shiro, je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire. Surtout vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé.

-Ne dis pas ça, je tiens trop à toi pour imaginer te perdre à nouveau.

Un baiser déposé au creux du cou. Éphémère, presque irréel. Brûlant.

Le regard rivé vers l'horizon d'or du désert qui sans fin se prolongeait, Keith profitait de la chaleur du début d'après-midi sur le balcon. Après ces journées enfermé dans la chambre l'extérieur lui manquait. Entre ses doigts, un trousseau de deux clés qui ne le quittait plus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher. Besoin de vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours là. Qu'elles n'étaient pas sorties d'un rêve cruel. Mais à chaque fois, sa main rencontrait le métal froid dans sa poche, et les sortant jetait un coup d'œil s'assurant que c'étaient bien elles. Et elles finissaient par se réchauffer au contact prolongé de ses doigts et du soleil qui réchauffait l'air. C'est au milieu d'un de ces moments-là que des coups rapides firent résonner la porte d'entrer. Se retournant, il vit que Shiro était déjà en train d'ouvrir le battant de bois derrière lequel attendait Krolia avant d'entrer, sourire aux lèvres de revoir son fils autrement qu'allongé dans un lit de draps blancs. S'avançant vers elle, il n'hésita pas à la prendre dans ses bras.

-Keith, tu n'imagines pas comme je suis rassurée de voir que tu vas mieux ! Au fait, je ne suis pas venue seule.

Et en effet, sur le pas de la porte attendait, dans le plus grand des calmes contenu, Cosmo qui, dès qu'il croisa le regard Keith couru vers lui.

-Tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'ai eu à la garder avec nous ! Mais je sais que dans mon dos il se téléportait chez tout le monde.

-Comment il s'est trahi ?

-Avec le panier de Hunk à moitié rempli de ses gâteaux et des mots de remerciement qu'il contenait autour de son cou.

Keith riait à la fois de ce que lui rapportait sa mère et du loup qui était devenu comme fou en le revoyant.

-D'ailleurs tu leur manques à tous. Et à tous ceux de la Lame aussi. Kolivan n'arrête pas d'insister pour que tu viennes avec nous. J'ai eu du mal à lui faire changer d'avis.

-J'imagine ! Comment tu as réalisé un tel miracle ?

-En lui expliquant que je te préférai tout simplement au calme. Et le mieux accompagné que possible. Je mets toute ma confiance en Shiro pour ça.

Il ne pu cacher une légère gêne dues aux dernières paroles. Il avait certes partagé beaucoup avec sa mère pendant les deux années qu'ils vécurent au fil de leur souvenirs respectifs et sans même avoir eu besoin qu'ils en parlent, sur beaucoup de sujet ils s'étaient compris l'un l'autre, mais l'entendre faire de tels sous-entendu de vive-voix lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Ce qu'il trouva même, après réflexion, plutôt agréable. Son regard croisa celui de Shiro et pu constater qu'il était lui-aussi dans un état similaire. Sa mère elle les regardait tout les deux, avec une lueur de pure bienveillance dans les yeux.

Elle resta avec eux pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, tous profitant de ce moment d'insouciance, oubliant un instant le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient mis leur vie en jeu, rêvant que viendrai un jour une telle grâce utopique comme celle qu'ils vivaient alors. Pour la première fois, ils comprenaient et vivaient ce que signifiait vraiment faire partie d'une famille.


	4. L'errant solitaire

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt, Comfort

NDA : Bonjour à tous ! Ici un chapitre majoritairement axé sur Keith que j'espère avoir assez bien saisi et retranscrit dans son ensemble. N'hésitez pas à apporter vos conseils et commentaires, j'en tiendrai compte pour la suite. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! (publication les vendredi et mercredi.)

* * *

L'errant solitaire (Edvard Grieg : Lonely Wanderer)

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée chez Shiro, dans son nouveau chez lui, il allait devoir quitter ce lieu, et ce non sans une certaine appréhension. Même si la durée en question ne représentait finalement que quelques heures. Il sortit de la douche avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Il devait finir de se préparer. Ce matin encore il n'avait pas été des plus matinaux, la fatigue ne le quittant toujours pas, pourtant il n'avait pas de temps à perdre si il ne voulait pas être en retard à l'hôpital. Sa présence non discutable aux rendez-vous avait été sa seule carte de sortie, le cas contraire les médecins seraient furieux et il ne voulait pas du tout retourner dans une de ces chambres vides et impersonnelles qu'il ne supportait plus. Son tee-shirt à peine enfilé, il couru dans sa chambre mettre ses chaussures, prendre sa veste sous le bras, ses clés dans la poche. Dans la pièce principale, Shiro l'attendait, ajustant la manche de son uniforme. Et il ne pu décrocher son regard de lui le temps d'une seconde qu'il écourta dès qu'il le vit, passant sous silence toutes les pensées qui lui venaient en tête.

-Je te dépose avant d'aller à une réunion à laquelle j'ai été convoqué. Par contre je n'ai aucune idée de quand ça va se terminer. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas te perdre sur le chemin de retour ?

-Ça c'est méchant Shiro. Tu oublies qu'avec le nombre d'heures de cours que j'ai séché, je connais plus que bien les alentours !

-Et tu en es fier ?

-Je savais que ça me servirai un jour à autre chose qu'à éviter les différentes équipes.

L'air désespéré feint sur son visage, Shiro poussa d'une main sur son épaule Keith qui rigolait de leur échange avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de se diriger vers son véhicule. À l'extérieur la pluie battait le sol poussée par le vent qui se levait. Un orage se préparait, si tôt dans la journée et aucun des deux ne semblait s'en préoccuper.

Une fois sur place Keith se laissait emmener d'un service à un autre, d'un étage à un autre, d'un médecin à un autre, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la notion de temps. Pour le repos que tous lui conseillait, c'était mal parti, sa fatigue n'étant plus seulement physique, mais aussi morale à présent. Il s'était attendu à ça, bien évidemment, mais tous ces examens, les uns à la suite des autres, toutes ces questions et recommandations ne cessaient de l'épuiser toujours plus. De le retrancher dans ses dernières onces de patience aussi. Il ne su que midi était à présent révolu que lorsque une infirmière était venue lui apporter de quoi manger, alors qu'il attendait pour faire il ne sait plus quoi avec il ne savait plus qui et qu'elle lui apprit qu'il était bientôt 14h. Et contrairement à ses espérances, il n'avait même pas croisé un seul membre de l'équipe avec qui il aurait pu discuter un peu. Non. Même pas de Caron en vu. Quoi qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter actuellement au final. Et alors qu'il soupirait, assis sur une chaise peu confortable, un nouveau spécialiste se présenta à lui, un qu'il reconnaissait pour l'avoir eu vu à plusieurs reprises lors de son séjour et qui avait autorisé sa sortie.

C'était par chance le dernier qu'il devait voir de la journée, et au vu de l'avis des autres membres du corps médical, il était le dernier avant plusieurs jours. Une satisfaction évidente s'empara de lui, il ne supporterai d'autres journées comme celle-ci trop souvent. Et c'est donc avec une pile conséquente de documents sous le bras qu'il sorti de l'établissement, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, la pluie ayant laissé place à de grosses rafales de vents qui apportaient dans leur sillage de menaçants nuages qu'il préférait éviter en pressant le pas.

L'appartement était à une vingtaine de minutes à pieds, il les fit en un quinzaine seulement sentant les premières gouttes le surprendre, l'orage s'effondrant dans son dos une fois le hall de l'immeuble franchi. Tant pis pour sa jambe qu'il devait garder au repos, il aura bien le temps.

Cette journée lui voulait apparemment du mal. C'était la conclusion à laquelle sa réflexion l'avait mené quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et qu'il se retrouva au milieu du couloir. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais c'était la première fois qu'il traversait ce couloir seul dans lequel il se sentait à présent minuscule, comme intrus. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul face à la porte noire, qu'il prit ses clés et l'ouvrit de lui-même. L'appartement vide à l'exception de sa présence. Bien que ressentant le joie et la satisfaction de pouvoir se sentir en un lieu sur et dans lequel il se sentait bien, de pouvoir agir ici comme chez lui, Shiro le lui avait bien assuré et il ne doutait pas de ses dires, le fait qu'il ne soit pas rentré à son tour lui procurait un étrange sentiment de vide qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années. L'espace d'un instant il était hésitant quand à savoir ce qu'il devait faire, jusqu'à ce que la première étape qui s'imposa d'elle-même soit de se décharger de toute cette paperasse qui l'encombrait en allant la poser dans la chambre, en profitant au passage pour changer ses vêtements humides par la pluie.

Une tasse de thé chaud entre les doigts, il s'apprêtait à allumer la télévision sans grande envie quand son regard eut la curiosité de se porter sur les bibliothèques auprès desquelles il s'avança. Il se trouvait un peu timide face à tous ces ouvrages, il avait rarement eut l'occasion d'en voir autant dans un contexte autre que ceux de la bibliothèque de la Garnison, bien qu'il se souvenait qu'il aimait la lecture, il y a de cela un certain temps. Alors il laissa ses doigts défiler sur certaines couvertures. Parfois un titre ou auteur l'intriguait, assez pour s'attarder sur la quatrième et souvent il les reposait de suite après. Et puis il décida d'arrêter son choix sur un titre dont il avait entendu parler à plusieurs reprises et dont il aurait parié sur une toute autre orthographe du nom de l'autrice. Il prit alors place sur le canapé que Shiro repliait tous les matins, sa tasse sur la table basse et un coussin dans le dos. Confortable, il entamait sa lecture au son du vent et des gouttes qu'il propulsait contre la baie vitrée, se préférant sans aucune hésitation à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêtait parfois à la fin d'un chapitre pour prendre une gorgée de thé, allumer la lampe ou juste faire une pause.

Il ne se rendit pas compte, qu'un peu moins de deux heures plus tard la porte s'ouvrait sur un Shiro heureux d'avoir pu éviter l'orage portant lui aussi des documents dans les bras. Surpris du silence total, il ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir Keith, sous la lumière de la lampe, endormi livre à la main. Posant tous les dossiers qui l'encombraient sur la table de la cuisine, il se rapprocha de lui, prit le livre qui menaçait de tomber en mettant un bout de papier entre les pages avant de le poser à côté de la tasse de thé à présent froid. Et alors qu'il se rapprochait délicatement de lui pour le réveiller, il constata pour la première fois combien il avait l'air calme et serein dans son sommeil, en venant à regretter de devoir le sortir d'un tel état. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles son cœur se serra, il l'appela, le bout de ses doigts sur la joue qu'il dégageait de quelques mèches noires, jusqu'à ce que les paupières laissent place à un regard interrogateur porté vers la voix qui l'appelait.

-Shiro ? C'est quelle heure ?

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, ce n'est pas encore 18h.

-Non ne t'excuse pas. Je serai incapable de m'endormir ce soir sinon.

Pendant que le plus jeune tout engourdi s'étirait lentement encore pris par le sommeil, Shiro s'assit à côté de lui. Sa journée n'en avait pas moins été épuisante et il avait besoin d'une pause. À la Garnison, tout était à refaire, réorganiser, repenser. La Terre entière devait le faire aussi, l'attaque des Galras ayant remis en question énormément de choses dans beaucoup de cultures, de croyances mais aussi au plan spatial et cette fois-ci, les sphères les plus élevées n'avaient pas pu garder le secret des découvertes en attendant de savoir comment révéler les informations. Et aujourd'hui, il était devenu l'acteur privilégié pour envisager un nouvel ordre spatial, de nouvelles politiques, communications, et alliances avec à ses côtés Allura, Caron, Matt et Kolivan. Il y avait énormément à faire et peu souhaitaient prendre en charge ces écrasantes responsabilités. Un travail de longue haleine les attendait donc. Et il résuma donc sa journée de réunion à Keith, après s'être assuré en premier lieu des résultats des examens de ce dernier qu'il avait pu contenir en un « Tout ça pour ça ! » exaspéré. Réaction qui ne l'étonna finalement pas. Pas autant que la tête qui était venue se poser sur son épaule, et les bras qui entouraient sa taille. Mais avant même de songer à s'en plaindre, il avait lui-même passé son bras par dessus les épaules à ses côtés, les rapprochant de lui. Ils avaient agi ainsi dans le simple besoin d'avoir l'autre près de soi, un de ces moments qui ne s'expliquaient pas.


	5. L'Île de la Mort

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt, Comfort

NDA : Voilà la suite ! Ce chapitre a été un petit challenge pour moi à écrire afin de le rendre le plus proche possible de ce que j'avais en tête. Gros morceau de l'histoire qui j'espère, saura vous plaire ! Bonne lecture à vous et comme d'habitude, j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! ~ (publication les vendredi et mercredi.)

* * *

L'île de la mort (Rachmaninov: The Isle of the Dead, Symphonic poem Op. 29 )

De toute la soirée, ils n'avaient pas réellement bougés ni même changés de position. Parfois ils parlaient, souvent ils profitaient juste du moment et de la présence de l'autre dans le silence de l'orage qui explosait à l'extérieur, sous la simple lumière de la lampe. Ils s'étaient à peine préparer de quoi manger. Ou plutôt grignoter. Shiro en avait profiter pour troquer sa veste d'uniforme contre un sweat. Et sans un mot ils avaient réarrangés les coussins, s'étaient réinstallés sur le canapé, Keith dans les bras de Shiro, dans cette position qui leur semblait plus que normale. Ils avaient fini par allumer la télévision qu'ils ne regardaient pas vraiment, mais dont la durée du film servait comme prétexte à allonger le temps passé ainsi. Par moment, un éclair illuminait la pièce d'un flash de lumière blanche, le tonnerre supplantant le plus fort des murmures. Continuellement, la pluie frappait contre la vitre d'un rythme peu changeant. Et Keith se sentait plus que jamais auparavant à sa place, le visage contre le sweat tiède de Shiro, les épaules prises dans l'étreinte de son bras, et sur la nuque, le va et vient régulier de ses doigts. Une douce somnolence l'emportait, répondant d'un léger susurrement quand une conversation démarrait. Et pour autant, une image restait gravée sous ses paupières. Une image dont il ne se débarrasserait probablement jamais et qui l'empêchait toujours de profiter pleinement des moments qui lui étaient enfin accordés. Et à l'idée même que cela le hanterai indéfiniment, il ne pu retenir la tension qui crispa son corps un instant à peine, son poing serrant le tissus noir sur lequel sa main était posée, son visage plongeant le plus possible dans les plis du haut, ses jambes se recroquevillant un peu plus contre lui. Et ni les caresses dans son dos, ni la respiration calme de Shiro ou même son odeur n'avait pu empêcher ses pensées de l'emporter de la sorte.

-Keith ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non... C'est bon...

L'air soudainement inquiet et empressé de Shiro lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'avait pas réussi à masquer ses réactions et la culpabilité d'avoir gâché un tel moment le prit au cœur. Il n'avait pu répondre que d'une voix éteinte, murmurée et fébrile. Dans son dos l'emprise s'était faite plus forte et son corps s'était redressé dans le même mouvant que celui contre lequel il était appuyé. Il avait aussi entendu le bruit caractéristique que faisait un écran qu'on éteint et avait constaté le manque de luminosité soudain. Et bien qu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui, il ne bougea pas, la peur qu'en ré-ouvrant les yeux, tout n'ai disparu.

-Keith...

-Je... C'est juste que... C'est l'Autre. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Et quand je crois en avoir terminé, je revois ses yeux, je te revois toi. Mais ce n'est pas toi. Et j'ai toujours cette peur là, qu'il ressurgisse, qu'il prenne ta place et que...

Il n'avait répondu qu'après un blanc, cherchant ses mots, essayant de comprendre lui-même ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pu terminer sa phrase, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge, la voix tremblante de la peur qui l'assaillait alors. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, coupant son souffle par moment. Dans sa main, il serrait le pan de sweat qu'il n'avait pas lâché, seule accroche dans sa réalité. Sous son menton, il ne senti pas de suite l'acier de la seconde main de Shiro qui l'éloignait lentement de lui le forçant à le regarder, un tracé frais mais doux, comme repentant, le long de la cicatrice de sa joue. Lui-même avait du mal à cacher son émotion. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si il devait un jour affronter Keith. Un Keith qui n'était pas lui-même. La folie l'emporterai sûrement.

-Keith, c'est bien moi, je te l'assure. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, tout ça c'est enfin fini. Il ne reviendra plus, et je suis bien là. Plus jamais tu n'auras à revivre ça, plus jamais. Je te le promet. J'aurai tellement voulu que tu n'aies pas à subir ça...

Petit à petit, sous les paroles de Shiro, il avait pu se calmer, réduire cette angoisse qui prenait place en lui et lui faisait perdre le sens de la réalité. Son poing s'était détendu, sa respiration presque à la normale. Il levait les yeux vers ceux de Shiro qui n'avaient aucune lueur assassine brillant dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Il était bien là, et c'était bien lui. Tout semblait en effet terminé. Et son corps se relâcha peu à peu.

-Pardon. Pour tout ça...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est impensable ce qu'on a vécu et la cruauté d'Haggar n'a définitivement plus de limite. Elle connaissait mes faiblesses et s'en ait joué avec un plaisir immonde. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que ce serait ce qui me sauverai. Tu m'as sauvé Keith.

En un instant, il réalisa ce que venait de dire Shiro, le sortant définitivement de son état second. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'une telle reconnaissance pourrait un jour lui être destinée dans un tel regard duquel il ne pouvait se détacher. Et pourtant, il ne savait que faire d'autre à présent. Et il se répétait à lui même la promesse qu'il s'était mille fois faite que jamais plus il ne pourrait renoncer à l'homme qui lui faisait face, à ces yeux plongés dans les siens, à ces mains posées sur son corps, à sa voix qui le calmait et le raisonnait depuis toujours. Et il se rendait compte, une fois de plus de la chance qu'il avait d'être à ses côtés, si proche, jusque dans son quotidien. Dans un long souffle à demi étouffé, il calma l'afflux d'émotions qu'il n'arriverai pas à canaliser beaucoup plus longtemps et ferma à nouveau ses paupières, son calme quasiment retrouvé. À nouveau, il senti les doigts de Shiro sur sa nuque reprendre leur lent mouvement, après s'être assuré, en un regard que la situation retournait au mieux. Il lui avait répondu d'un léger sourire dans lequel se lisait une confiance sans limites. À présent qu'il avait reprit ses esprits et était sur le point d'enfin passer à autre chose, il devait comprendre comment tout s'était passé. Ce monstre apparu d'un coup dans sa vie, reparti il ne savait vraiment comment, il avait besoin d'en connaître la naissance jusqu'à la mort.

-Shiro ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais me parler de comment c'était ? Avant qu'Allura te ramène du Lion Noir.

-Oui, bien sur. Même si je n'en ai pas vraiment parlé jusqu'à maintenant. C'était...Tu te souviens du Roi Alford ? La manière dont il avait transféré sa mémoire ? C'est plus ou moins ce qui a été fait. De force bien entendu. Et avant d'être réinjecté dans un nouveau corps. C'était nécessaire pour que l'Autre puisse se faire passer pour moi. Mes souvenirs et connaissances étaient nécessaires pour que les réactions paraissent être les miennes, pour qu'il puisse agir comme moi. Mais tout était lié au corps, et pas réellement à moi. Ma conscience était dans le Lion Noir, je n'avais accès qu'à ce qui se passait là. C'est quand Allura m'a ramené dans ce corps que j'ai eu accès à tout ce qui s'était déroulé pendant mon absence.

-Tu veux dire qu'aujourd'hui tu as les souvenirs de quand tu étais dans le Lion, et de l'Autre ?

-C'est un peu plus compliqué mais c'est ça oui. Une fois réunies dans le même corps, les deux mémoires ont luté, toutes voulant prendre le contrôle. J'ai fini par accepter le passé de ce corps avec tout ce que ça implique, notamment les remords de choses que je n'ai pas accomplies. Tout est tellement réel maintenant que j'ai parfois encore du mal à discerner ce que j'ai pu faire ou non.

-Mais alors, pendant notre combat, enfin le combat avec... Bref à ce moment-là, si tu étais dans le Lion, pourquoi il a réagit comme il l'a fait ?

-Mes vrais souvenirs avaient été implantés dans un clone de mon propre corps. Le corps aussi à sa propre mémoire, bien que plus difficile à comprendre. Haggar pouvait avoir toute l'emprise qu'elle voulait, elle n'a pas pu aller au delà de certaines choses. Jamais mon corps ne voudrait te faire le moindre mal, ce qui a fait écho a certaines bribes de mémoires qu'elle n'a pas pu étouffer. Elle a tout fait pour que ce combat ait lieu car elle savait que tu étais ma faiblesse et c'est comme ça qu'elle pensait me faire le plus souffrir, et elle y est arrivé. Mais elle n'avait pas anticipé tout ça.

-Tout ça quoi ?

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Keith.

Dans le silence de l'orage, plus aucun mot n'était prononcé. À la fois empli de surprise et d'évidence, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus rien cacher de l'affolement qu'il ressentait ce soir. Son regard qu'il avait jusqu'alors posé dans un coin sombre et vague de l'appartement avaient cherché ceux qui le fixaient à présent avec une rare intensité. Il avait presque espéré y déceler de la plaisanterie pour éviter que son cœur ne se retourne comme il venait de le faire, mais non. Sous ses yeux, Shiro était inondé du mordoré de la lumière qui vacillait à certains coups de tonnerre, le rendant presque fantasmagorique, une illusion parfaite tirée de son esprit. Alors il vérifia que le visage face à lui ne s'évaporerait pas une fois sa main posée sur sa joue. Sous ses doigts, la peau tiède lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Ses propres joues prenant un coup de chaud auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Son cœur s'emballant pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il ne survivrait pas à une fois de plus. Dans le creux de son cou la main de Shiro avait toujours sa place, elle n'avait pas bougé de la soirée et plus il réalisait, plus elle lui paraissait lourde, chaude. Présente. Elle était là, Shiro aussi. Et il n'eut plus aucun doute quand il senti leurs lèvres partager un baiser indéfectible. Ils ne savaient pas qui avait mené l'autre à lui, mais la question ne se posait plus. Aucun des deux n'avait à un seul instant eu l'idée de lâcher l'autre, se rapprochant toujours plus, se raccrochant à la réalité subjective qu'apportait l'autre.


	6. Ils ont pris celui que j'aime

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt, Comfort

NDA : On touche la fin ! Voilà un événement que je pensais plus court mis qu j'ai finalement dû scindé en deux chapitres ! Je reviens sur un détail que je n'ai volontairement pas voulu détaillé plus tôt pour laisser le temps à l'histoire de se mettre en place et de tout développer comme je l'imaginais. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ~ (publication vendredi et mercredi )

* * *

Ils ont pris celui que j'aime (Lévon Minassian : They have taken the one I love )

La semaine touchait à sa fin, et enfin le repos tant attendu arrivait. Les jours s'étaient enchaînés au rythme des réunions auxquelles les paladins, dès la fin de leur convalescence, avaient été convoqués. La joie de se revoir enfin avait vite été mise de côté face à tout ce qui les attendait, chacun reprenant bien vite son rôle dans un circuit bien rodé par l'habitude. Pas que cela soit un problème en soi, ils étaient ensemble après tout et cela ne pouvait que leur rappeler leurs anciennes habitudes, mais il y avait peut-être cette lassitude dans les regards, ces « que va-ton faire maintenant ? », ces « que va-t-il advenir ? » et « que pouvons nous vraiment faire maintenant ? ». « Pourquoi partir maintenant qu'on est revenus, que nos familles sont là ? » Et sans que cela précisément dit, les doutes flottaient, lourds et tangibles entre les quatre murs dans lesquels ils passaient leurs journées. Presque paradoxalement, ils étaient tous plus proches, plus liés que jamais entre eux et à leur Lions qu'ils n'envisageaient pas de quitter tout en se sentant enfermés dans cette bulle de questions. Ainsi passaient les journées, écrasantes mais bienvenues.

Ce soir-là, Shiro et Keith n'étaient pas rentrés de suite à l'appartement, ils avaient préférés, avec le reste de l'équipe, passer un moment ensemble, hors de cette délicate ambiance, en toute simplicité et bonne humeur. Matt les avait rejoint sur appel de Pidge, Romelle aussi parce qu'elle s'était intégrée avec une telle facilité qu'elle était devenue une évidence ainsi que Krolia et Victoria. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, serrés les uns-contre les autres autour d'une table en terrasse bien trop petite pour eux mais peu leur importait. La soirée avait filée au fil des discussions, des éclats de rire et des verres pour certains, Caron s'étant découvert un amour particulièrement poussé pour les cocktails terriens, Lance s'étant retrouvé lui embarqué dans un jeu à boire Altéen avec sa sœur et Romelle qui tenait apparemment beaucoup mieux l'alcool que lui. Fichus altéens parfaits ! Ou peut-être que le fait de connaître des règles, elle ne les avait quand-même pas inventés sur le tas ?, avait aussi grandement aidé. Mais et sa sœur qui avait à peine les joues rosies alors que lui commençait à douter de sa propre vue ? Dans tous les cas ses capacités réflexives avaient été grandement diminuées et il ne savait pas vraiment si il pensait tout ça ou non. Sûrement que si ?

La soirée s'était achevée avec l'arrivée de la nuit et tous avaient repris machinalement leur route, le groupe se séparant de plus en plus au fil des rues qui se reconstruisaient et que chacun empruntaient pour atteindre son but final. Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement au bout du couloir, Keith et Shiro reprenaient cette toute jeune habitude qui était la leur à présent, de passer un moment ensemble, dans le calme de la nuit tombant, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Parfois ils étaient assis face à face autour de la table de la cuisine Parfois ils profitaient du confort du canapé, une tasse chaude entre leurs mains. Parfois aussi, comme ce soir la tiédeur de la nuit les poussaient sur la petite terrasse et ils arrivaient à s'imaginer un calme apaisant dans l'obscurité étoilée, là où même la nuit, la Garnison ne se reposait jamais et portait l'écho de sa vie nocturne. À ses côté, Keith sentait que Shiro, malgré son calme de façade, semblait préoccupé, ou tout du moins, il semblait penser à quelque chose. Assez pour ne pas remarquer que les yeux anthracites faisaient des aller-retour discrets mais réguliers entre lui et l'horizon face à lui. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant, restant attentif sans en avoir l'air si jamais Shiro tenait à lui faire part de ses réflexions. Ce qui effectivement arriva après un petit moment, quand il entendit la voix de Shiro l'appeler, doucement, presque hésitant.

-Je ne voudrai surtout pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit. Et je comprendrai que tu refuses, mais il y aurait quelque chose que je voudrai te demander... Un service un peu particulier...

Face au regard interrogateur et attentif qui le fixait à présent, il comprit qu'il devait s'expliquer, aucune position de recul n'était plus envisageable, et cela le rassurait autant que ça le mortifiait. Il devait aller droit au but si il voulait se débarrasser d'un poids qu'il traînait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

-C'est à propos de la chambre. Celle du fond. Je n'ai pas pu la vider. C'était notre, enfin la chambre d'Adam et... Enfin je n'ai pas réussi à toucher aux affaires encore dedans depuis que je suis revenu. J'ai juste pu récupérer deux trois choses qui m'appartenaient et dont j'avais besoin... Mais je n'ai pas pu faire plus...

-Je t'aiderai, dès que tu voudras le faire. Tu peux compter sur moi Shiro.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, il faut que ce soit fait une bonne fois pour toute.

-On peut faire ça dès demain si tu penses que c'est le bon moment.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je pense que c'est le bon moment...

Face à l'air perdu et désolé de Shiro, Keith ne pu s'empêcher de prendre ses mains dans les siennes, de le rapprocher lentement de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer. Comme pour lui prouver qu'à présent il était bien là et qu'il comptait rester à ses côtés. Qu'il pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. Et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'air tiède glissant sur eux telle une tendre caresse, regardant sous le ciel d'encre leurs fantômes s'étioler sous la lueur des étoiles.

Le lendemain matin, seul un fin trait de lumière prenait place dans la pièce principale, ce qui étonna Keith, habitué à voir l'endroit inondé de l'éclat du soleil naissant dès les premières heures du jour. Sur le bout des pieds, il s'avança, jeta un coup d'œil vers le canapé d'où il vit, sous un drap, Shiro qui dormait encore, son visage qu'il ne voyait pas posé sur un coin d'oreiller. Sa nuit avait dû être courte, rongée par les spectres contres lesquels il avait encore du mal à se battre. Et il n'hésita qu'à peine à prendre place à ses côtés, prenant grand soin à faire le moins bruit, le moins de gestes qui pouvaient briser l'instant, et un bras autour de la taille de Shiro, il ferma les yeux sans pour autant se rendormir, se plongeant dans une douce somnolence dans laquelle il se laissa porter, menée par la respiration de Shiro. Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il était resté comme ça, quelques minutes ou peut-être une heure, quand il senti que le sommeil quittait le corps contre lui tout en se rendant compte de sa présence. Ils ne bougeaient pas, laissant le temps. En profitant aussi. Seuls des doigts s'étaient mêlés dans le silence du jour qui s'imaginait à l'extérieur.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Je sais pas trop, je ne crois pas. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suppose que ta nuit a été courte.

Sa supposition n'en était clairement pas une, il connaissait assez Shiro pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas dû fermer les yeux avant une heure tardive. Et Shiro le savait. Et alors qu'il se retournait, s'allongeant sur le dos, il avait répondu d'un simple son vague qui servait à appuyer les paroles tout juste prononcées, les yeux encore clos par les brumes de la fatigue qui ne le quittaient pas.

-Pour une fois que c'est pas moi le mal réveillé de nous deux !

Shiro ne pu retenir un rire endormi à l'entente de la réplique de Keith qui ne voulait pas commencer la journée dans une ambiance trop pesante. Le reste de la journée le serait sûrement assez. Alors il se leva, ravi d'avoir réussi sa mission, tira de quelques centimètres un des rideaux, laissa entrer une douce lueur, fit de même avec une des vitres et prépara deux cafés, un sucre dans le sien. Quelques minutes plus tard il revenait, s'assit là où il était peu avant, imité par Shiro qui lui prit des mains la tasse qui lui était destinée. Ils burent en silence retardant le moment qu'ils redoutaient. Mais une fois levés, tout deux préparés, ils savaient que le temps ne pouvait pas se prolonger plus encore et que ce qui devait être fait devait être achevé. Alors ils se dirigèrent en silence dans le couloir, passèrent devant la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, et se trouvèrent face à la porte fermée du bout du couloir. Celle dont Keith ne savait rien mais dont la présence n'avait pu être oubliée et s'imposait d'elle-même avec une force qui poussait à l'angoisse. C'était le dernier endroit qui appartenait encore au passé. Un passé dans lequel il ne faisait pas parti. Seule pièce qui appartenait encore à Adam, à Shiro et dans laquelle il ne se sentait pas légitime d'entrer. Une certaine jalousie le prenant au ventre, une certaine peur aussi et une appréhension palpable qui fit soudain battre son cœur quand la main sur la poignée, Shiro ouvrit la porte. Il ne devait rien montrer, pour lui, et ne pas rendre ce moment encore plus difficile. À présent ils étaient tous les deux, main dans la main face à l'obscurité de la pièce qui s'ouvrait face à eux, plongée dans l'obscurité des rideaux tirés.


	7. Pavane

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt, Comfort

NDA : Et voilà, c'est la fin ! Ce n'est pas sans un petit regret que j'achève cette fiction que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire. L'univers que j'avais crée me manquera sûrement mais j'espère avant tout qu'il aura su vous plaire ! Merci à tous ceux qui sont à un moment passé par-là et à ceux qui passeront dans le futur !

* * *

Pavane (Pachelbel : Pavan)

Shiro était rentré le premier, allumant la lumière vive du lustre, et regardant autour de lui, comme perdu, dans une pièce qu'il connaissait pourtant pour avoir été sienne des années auparavant. Reprenant son courage dans la poigne de la main qu'il serrait encore, il avança de quelques pas, entraînant avec lui Keith qui le suivait, regardant sans vraiment voir l'espace qui l'entourait. Pourtant il savait que Shiro comptait sur lui, et il savait aussi qu'il devait vite faire quelque chose avant que dans un pas, ils ne se retrouvent à nouveau dans le couloir, porte close face à eux. Libérant finement sa main et prenant un sourire rassurant quand un regard inquiet se posa sur lui.

-Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre, ça sera un bon début !

Longeant le mur noir à sa gauche, il atteignit ladite fenêtre, sous laquelle le lit prenait place. Et malgré tout ses efforts, il ne pu s'ôter de l'esprit l'idée que Shiro avait partagé ce même lit avec Adam. Il se savait idiot de penser à ça, et il se surprit à se rendre compte ainsi qu'une jalousie amère le tourmentait à ce point. Shiro avait raison, il fallait en finir avec ce fantôme qui les suivait encore et qui continuait à vivre dans cette pièce. Une bouffée d'air entra, il en empli ses poumons. En se retournant, il ne pouvait ne pas ignorer ce plaisir léger qui prenait place en lui à la vue de la longueur de la pièce dans laquelle ils allaient s'affairer sûrement toute la journée. Un renouveau s'entamait.

Tout au bout, là où se tenait le dressing, Keith voyait Shiro qui commençait, quelque peu hésitant encore, à prendre des vêtements dans ses mains et à les disposer dans des sacs qu'il avait à ses côtés. L'idée qu'ils appartenaient auparavant à Adam le dérangeant moins que celle qu'ils étaient devenus malgré eux les vestiges abandonnés d'une vie rompue, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il faisait en adoptant un mouvement machinal. Keith lui hésitait au milieu de la pièce, il était là d'accord, mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire et il ne voulait pas interrompre Shiro pour autant. N'osant ironiquement toucher à rien alors qu'il aurait pu incendier l'intégralité du mobilier quelques minutes auparavant, il se décida que le mieux à faire pour le moment était d'aller chercher un chiffon et de quoi nettoyer le sol. Bien que close depuis à peine quelques semaines, la pièce semblait elle avoir accumulé plusieurs vies de poussière. Et symboliquement, il arriverai peut être à chasser le souvenir d'Adam qui emplissait la chambre le faisant fuit à coup de serpillière sur le parquet couleur cendre. Bien que peu convaincu de sa théorie, il se mit tout de même à la tâche qui se révéla plus complexe que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas laisser traîner tout ça plus longtemps. C'est en reposant un livre à sa place d'origine sur une des deux tables de nuit qui encadraient le lit après avoir chassé les derniers grains de poussière qu'il se rendit compte que l'après-midi était bien entamée et qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés. Voyant que Shiro, au milieu de sacs et cartons pleins, arrivait aussi à bout de l'immense dressing, qui quasiment vidé lui apparaissait plus imposant encore, il lui proposa de le rejoindre quand il aurait terminé se chargeant de son côté de préparer de quoi faire un repas un semblant convenable.

C'était quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans un silence qu'ils n'avaient que peu quittés depuis tout ce temps-là, enfin assis après plusieurs heures debout, que leurs corps commençaient à accuser le coup. La mauvaise nuit de Shiro se lisait encore plus sur son visage, son regard encore plongé dans l'automatisme de ces gestes encore et encore répétés. Leurs cafés refroidissant entre leurs doigts avant d'être entièrement avalés, signant la fin de la trêve. Le moment étant venu de terminer ce qui avait été commencé. Voyant alors Shiro s'avancer pour prendre dans ses bras sacs et cartons, Keith proposa immédiatement son aide.

-Merci ça va aller. Par contre si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien que tu t'occupes de changer les draps. Tout devrait être dans la commode derrière la porte.

-Je. Oui bien sur. Pas de soucis, je fais ça de suite.

Il cacha une grimace sous un sourire d'apparence jusqu'à ce que Shiro quitte la pièce, l'appartement, chargé de ses poids. Après un souffle il dû admettre que ce n'était pas une mauvais chose qu'il s'en occupe, prenant quelque part sa place dans ce geste. Et peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait enfin envisager sa relation comme complète et pas comme bâtie sur les restes d'un passé qui restait trop vif. Alors il tira sur un tiroir, prit au hasard une parure cobalt et la posa sur le dessus du meuble avant de défaire le lit, et de jeter son ancien contenu dans la machine à laver qu'il enclencha au moment où Shiro repartait déjà, second et dernier chargement dans les bras. Ils avaient échangés un sourire, un de ceux qui exprimait la reconnaissance mais aussi la joie de voir le bout d'une tâche harassante. Et tout comme Shiro terminait ce qu'il avait à faire, Keith prit soin de déplier les différents pans de tissus et de les arranger chacun à leur place. Une taie d'oreiller manquante, il retourna fouiller dans le meuble, trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait, le tissu ne venant pas à lui sans un légère résistance. Il ne remarquait qu'au son du bruit sourd sur le sol qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose, sûrement placé dans le fond du caisson de bois et qu'il avait emporté dans un même mouvement que le linge dans sa main. Et d'un rapide mouvement des yeux, il vit à ses pieds une reliure émeraude, grande ouverte sur le crème des pages couvertes de photos. Il n'aurait sûrement prêté aucune attention à l'objet si son regard n'était tombé sur le visage de Shiro, des années plus tôt, souriant face à l'objectif, un verre à la main et les joues rosies à ce qui semblait être une fête d'anniversaire. Et presque inconsciemment il prit l'objet entre ses doigts, s'assit sur le bord du lit en tailleur et feuilleta l'album. Parfois les dates et lieux étaient mentionnés, parfois les images restaient vierges de légendes. Il avait reconnu l'écriture de Shiro à différents endroits, en avait remarqué une autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Adam. Et plongé qu'il était dans la contemplation de ces moments à jamais immortalisés dans un flash, sourire aux lèvre de reconnaître dans des situations parfois improbables à ses yeux des personnes, des lieux, il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir puis se refermer, les pas dans le salon puis le couloir. Il ne réagit que lorsque il vit dans le cadre de la porte un regard posé sur lui, un regard curieux et intrigué face à un tel tableau. Et comme prit en plein délit, ayant le sentiment d'avoir franchi une limite qu'il n'avait pas à dépasser, il referma d'un geste précipité l'album dans un claquement sec de pages, et son visage fuyant il s'appétait à se lever afin de remettre à sa place l'objet qui à présent lui paraissait bien lourd.

-Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû. Il est tombé et... Enfin je n'avais pas à faire ça, excuse moi.

Une main sur son épaule l'avait arrêté au même moment où il senti un poids prendre place sur le matelas à ses côtés.

-Merci de l'avoir retrouvé, je me demandais bien où il était passé avec le temps.

Étonné, il leva les yeux vers Shiro qui lui avait prit l'album des doigts, une certaine nostalgie se lisant sur ses traits, les yeux brillants d'en redécouvrir le contenu avant de le poser entre eux deux. Il avait ouvert au hasard un des premiers feuillets où figurait sur une pleine page une photo de groupe de jeunes cadets à l'uniforme orange bien reconnaissable. Dans l'un des coin, Keith avait immédiatement reconnu Shiro, ses yeux noirs déterminés et cet air de défi qu'il posait sur le monde.

-C'est étrange de te voir avec cette tenue. Le orange ne te va pas du tout !

-Je ne te permet pas ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est une chance que le Lion Noir n'est pas été Orange.

Ils échangèrent un rire franc qui se poursuivait à la vue des autres photos. Souvent Shiro expliquait le contexte rapide du moment, surtout sur les plus ridicules, ce qui les faisait encore plus rire. Il y avait beaucoup de photos où il se trouvait en compagnie de collègues, d'anciens camarades. Chaque promotion et réussite diverse ayant été prétexte à des moments passés ensembles. Il y avait notamment celle qui avait précédé le départ pour Kerberos avec un Matt Holt qui avait été immortalisé dans un éclat de rire indécent, son père faisant on ne savait quoi dans une étrange posture et Shiro se retenant à l'épaule de Matt, sur le point de chuter lui aussi sous l'hilarité de l'instant. La soirée avait apparemment été arrosée plus que correctement et ils n'imaginaient pas combien Pidge serait prête à payer pour ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir cette photo. Il y avait aussi celles avec Adam qui avait peu à peu prit place sur les images de manière plus récurrentes à mesure qu'il avait prit place dans la vie de Shiro.

Les premières avait jeté un voile de silence gênant, comme un vulgaire retour à la réalité. Des moments pourtant joyeux, de vacances et de bons souvenirs. Et puis petit à petit le poids de l'émotion étant parti, il y avait eu de nouvelles anecdotes, de nouveaux sourires et de nouveaux rires. Ils avaient passés ainsi le reste de leur journée, dans une nouvelle complicité qu'ils avaient créés jusqu'à ce que la nuit couvre d'encre le monde sous elle. L'album avait été posé à même le sol au pied du lit, une taie manquait toujours à son oreiller, mais dans le chant du vent du soir, Keith n'avait résisté au regard brillant de Shiro posé sur lui, enfin libre des ombres qui couvraient son âme et semblait avoir tout oublier d'autre. Et il n'avait non plus résisté à ses doigts sur son corps, à ses bras autour de lui. À ce baiser qui l'avait entraîné plus loin que jamais il n'aurait cru aller. Et à tous les autres qui l'avaient noyés dans des grâces inouïes.


End file.
